Christopher Chamberlain
'''Christopher Chamberlain' is one of the world's most powerful Witches in history. He is a major recurring character of The Chamberlain Chronicles Christopher is the son of unnamed parents, the older twin brother of Thomas Chamberlain, younger brother of Alexander Chamberlain and the step-father of Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain, the mother being a werewolf and his wife, Riley Marshall. Christopher'''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family, Anaheim Witch Coven '''and connected to the '''Marshall Family via his step-daughter. Described by Thomas as the most powerful witch he has ever seen, Chris first gained his enhanced powers by linking his magic to the magic possessed by his then five-year-old niece Elizabeth. Chris's understanding of magic after so many years of study is extensive enough that he was able to create his own form of connective magic in the 10th century. He also had the ability to sense the magic of other witches, especially those of the first-born children of his and his brother Thomas's bloodline, as the first-born witches of their lineage possess devastating amounts of power. Early History Christopher was born in Norway at some point in the 10th century. He was the first-born twin of Chazarrae Chamberlain (The First Witch) and the older twin brother of Thomas and the younger brother of Alexander. They all belonged to a long and powerful bloodline of witches whose first-born children are well-known to possess even greater magical strength, and because of this, Chris and Thomas were presumably taught the craft from a young age. Chris devoted himself to the mystical arts (unlike his brother Thomas, who felt insecure in his abilities in comparison to his prodigious brother and as a result did not take his practice of witchcraft as seriously), and Chris grew to become a immensly skilled and powerful witch. Season 2 After the birth of his niece, Personality It had been suggested by Thomas/Christopher himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. In present day Christopher is very serious and protective of his loved ones, although he does have soft-spot for his niece. Sometimes he can be very sarcastic, and he takes magic very seriously. He became very dark when the witches took his niece from his brother in payment of past actions. Based on Riley's words, he seems to share some traits of personality with his brother Thomas, and Christopher himself even claimed that he and Thomas shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. He had also shown similarities as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each have very different perspectives on how that power should be used. After his niece's birth, Chris grew very bitter and cruel vowing to destroy those who would ever stand against him, vowing to always protect and watch over his niece. Shown when The Hollow then possessed her, Chris did everything in his power to save his niece. Physical Appearance Christopher is very handsome. He stands at 6'0. Chris possess White-Blonde hair, and he has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Chris is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Chris can be undone by powerful magic, however it would require power equivalent to Chris's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Chris's maternal younger twin brother. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. However their relationship became estranged when they both fell in love with the same woman. After their mother died, Chris and Thomas made a pact, that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Chris daggered Thomas and allowed Riley to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Thomas kills his girlfriend, and daggered him, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Riley Marshall The relationship between Chris and Riley began once Chris was made aware of Riley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Chris shows Riley his family history, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Chris makes a promise to Riley that he'll always protect her. A few days later Riley is reading the journals of Chris and learns more about him and how he feels about his brother. When Thomas asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Riley responds that Chris was kind to her. Once Chris and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Chris tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. One Riley disappeared, Chris and Thomas tough Greyson had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Chris finally found Riley and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Chris confront his brother about what Riley had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Riley was about to die because of his father's threat, Chris was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Chris's words, Charlie decides to take the first step and kiss him. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Chris's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Thomas to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with him until Anaheim is safe for her to return. Attitude Towards Humans Chris respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his brother Thomas, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. Name * The name Christopher is from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing CHRIST", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero)"to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. * In Greek the meaning of the name Chris is: From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia Gallery